1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Animal Repelling Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Vehicle Animal Repelling System for repelling unwanted animals from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Animal Repelling Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Animal Repelling Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Animal Repelling Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,787; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,315; U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,319; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,351; U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,966 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,817.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Vehicle Animal Repelling System. The inventive device includes a control unit, a plurality of exterior speakers electrically connected to the control unit, a solar panel electrically connected to the control unit and a frequency controller electrically connected to the exterior speakers.
In these respects, the Vehicle Animal Repelling System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repelling unwanted animals from a vehicle.